Infidelidad
by Nuriaa27
Summary: Si no hubiera sido por aquella visita, nada de esto hubiese pasado. No le hubiera sido infiel a mi marido como tampoco me hubiese enamorado de la persona más perfecta que ha existido jamás.


Piqué a la puerta decidida. Ya estaba hecho ahora solo quedaba decirle a él cuanto lo amaba...

- Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -dijo la chica que abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos eran verdes y grandes, bordeados por unas espesas y largas pestañas. Su cara era alargada y recta. Y su tez era pálida y parecía tan suave y fina como la piel de un bebé. Su cabello era castaño y corto y cada punta del pelo peinaba en distintas direcciones. Era más bien bajita y con bastantes curvas. Era... perfecta.

Me quedé sin respiración. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? En cuanto le dije a Edward que me tenía que pensarlo entendió que me refería a lo nuestro. Anda que había tardado mucho en olvidarse de mí, pensé apenada.

- Perdona, ¿está Edward en casa? -para mi alivio mi voz sonó clara y no nerviosa y apagada como pensé que iba a sonar.

- Sí, ahora le digo que salga -dijo dedicándome una agradable sonrisa.

Ahora es cuando me arrepentía de haberme divorciado de Jacob. Jacob el mejor amigo y marido que una podía tener. Era atento, cariñoso, protector, romántico, divertido... Lo quería, sí, y creía que lo amaba pero me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada el día en que conocí a Edward. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

- ¿Bella? -dijo una voz aterciopelada rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos verdes- ¿A qué debo tu visita? -dijo cortante.

Tomé aire.

- Venía a enseñarte esto -dije levantando la mano donde antes había residido mi anillo de compromiso.

- Te has quitado el anillo -susurró mirando fijamente la mano-. ¿Por qué? -en su voz se notaba la sorpresa.

Me acerqué a él para hablarle más flojo ya que no quería que su... novia escuchara lo que le tenía que decir.

- Pensé que cuando decías que me amabas era verdad. Pero veo que no -llegados a este punto mi voz sonaba apagada y empezaba a trabarse por culpa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse-. Yo sí que lo decía enserio. Cuando te dije la semana pasada que lo pensaría, no me refería a lo nuestro sino a cómo iba a decírselo a Jacob. Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo echado de mi lado por culpa de creer en ti -di un paso atrás y agaché la cabeza para que no viese mis lágrimas-. No te molesto más, ya me he dado cuenta de que estás ocupado -y con eso me giré y me marché.

- ¡Bella! ¡Espera! -me gritaba mas yo no le hacía caso, seguía mi camino, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie.

Me subí al coche, arranqué y aceleré lo más que pude. No me di cuenta hacía donde me dirigía hasta que vi que me acercaba a la entrada del bosque. Allí por donde se entraba en el claro. En _nuestro_ claro. Me adentré en el camino hasta llegar allí donde el coche no podía seguir avanzando.

Me bajé del coche, cogí la manta que tenía en el maletero y caminé hasta el claro. Allí donde habíamos ido tantas veces para que nadie nos acusara, para que nadie nos juzgara, para que nadie se enterase, para amarnos, para prometernos imposibles, para estar juntos.

Me estremecí al recordar que ya no abría un juntos, un nosotros. Nunca, jamás. ¡Cómo dolía sentirse así!

Estiré la manta en el suelo y me senté allí, rodeando las piernas con mis brazos y hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Y lloré, lloré como jamás había llorado, recordándolo todo...

Me dirigía a la casa de mis nuevos vecinos. Era costumbre, aquí en el barrio dar la bienvenida con algún que otro detalle a los nuevos, ya fuesen unas galletas caseras o un buen pavo para cenar. Aún recuerdo la cara que puse cuando Kate, la señora de ochenta años que tenía al otro lado de mi casa me trajo la cena. Reí. A Jacob, mi maravilloso marido, le causó tanta gracia que le hizo una foto al pavo y la enmarcó.

Piqué al timbre de los vecinos después de haber tomado una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme. Siempre me ponía nerviosa al tener que conocer gente.

- Hola -dijo un chico más o menos de mi edad con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás. Era alto y musculado. Su cabello peinaba rebelde por donde quería y era de un rubio cobrizo. Tenía unos ojos preciosos; de un verde esmeralda que hacía que te quedaras inmediatamente hipnotizada al mirarlos. Su tez era pálida, pero de un pálido agradable a la vista. Algo que no resultaba feo sino al contrario, resultaba hermoso.

Siempre pensé que Jacob era la perfección física en persona -aparte de la psicológica-, pero el vecino era tan o más hermoso que mi marido.

- H-hola -tartamudeé. Me aclaré la garganta y puse mi mejor sonrisa-. Soy Bella Black, tu vecina de al lado -me presenté tendiéndole una mano que el estrechó cuidadosamente. Su piel era suave, tal y como había imaginado que sería-. Es tradición en el barrio dar algún detalle a los nuevos -dije explicando el porqué de la bandeja que llevaba en las manos-, así que pensé en traer mis famosas empanadillas -me sonrojé al instante en que dije aquello-, quiero decir, la gente que las prueba dicen que están deliciosas... -me excusé.

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y las empanadillas tienen una pinta estupenda. Gracias. Las comeré con mucho gusto -sonrió ampliamente mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos-. ¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo? -dijo haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para permitirme el paso.

- No quiero ser una molestia... -sin embargo me interrumpió antes de que acabara de hablar.

- Una chica tan hermosa como tú no puede ser una molestia -dijo provocando que me sonrojara más de lo que ya lo estaba. Después de aquello debería de haberle mandado a hacer puñetas y decirle que estaba felizmente casada, pero no sé por qué motivo no lo dije, ni tampoco me molesto aquel comentario.

- Gracias -dije rindiéndome y entrando a la casa. Todo olía a nuevo y a pintura recién puesta. Me recordaba a mis primeros días en mi casa, desempacando cosas con Jacob y pensando en la distribución de la casa. Una de las semanas más agradables de mi vida.

- Está todo un poco desordenado pero es que solo me ha dado tiempo a poner lo básico -se excusó por el pequeño desorden que había en el salón, que era donde me encontraba.

- No te preocupes, es normal -le sonreí. Al pasar mi vista por el gran salón me di cuenta que en una esquina había un gran piano de cola- ¡Oh! -chillé corriendo hacía él- ¡Qué bonito! ¿Tocas? -pregunté maravillada por tan hermoso instrumento.

- Algo -dijo un poco sonrojado, algo adorable, admití- ¿Te gusta el piano? -dijo acercándose.

- Me encanta, lo encuentro fascinante. Adoro el suave sonido que sale de él -murmuré admirando su belleza-. ¿Te importaría tocarme algo? -dije mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

- Será un placer -sonrió y se sentó en el banquillo.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía preciosa y a las pocas notas la identifiqué. Era una melodía de Debussy, uno de mis compositores favoritos. Me maravillé por lo bien que sonaba. Edward no tocaba _algo_, tocaba suavemente, con un vaivén tan agradable que hacía que te relajaras.

Cuando acabó de tocar, abrí los ojos -ya que los había cerrado para poder concentrarme mejor-, y lo miré maravillada.

- Claro de Luna -susurré sonriendo-. Ha sido precioso, de verdad -Edward sonrió ampliamente.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Llevaba un tiempo sin tocar pero no me ha salido del todo mal -pasó los dedos por las teclas suavemente para que no produjeran ningún sonido.

- ¿Estás de broma? -suspiré- Tocas estupendamente. He ido a muchas actuaciones con mi marido pero esta me ha gustado mucho más que todas ellas. Deberías... no sé, ir a algún local a tocar. ¿También compones? -pregunté curiosa.

- Lo intento, al menos. Cuando tengo tiempo me siento y dejo que fluya la inspiración -se levantó del banquillo y se dirigió a la cocina-. ¿Quieres algo de beber? -preguntó desde allí.

- Agua estaría bien, gracias -dije mientras contemplaba los miles de CDs y libros que tenía en las estanterías. Cogí uno de los libros y miré el título.- ¿Romeo y Julieta? -pregunté enarcando una ceja cuando me entregó el vaso de agua.

- Es un clásico de las historias de amor -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te gustan las historias de amor, Bella? -su voz se escuchó endemoniadamente seductora y temí que mi voz, al contestar, denotara mi nerviosismo.

- Sí. Todos los libros que tengo en casa, o la mayoría, son de amor. Debo de reconocer que si las historias de amor, además, tienen algo fantástico me gustan más -me sonrojé. Quizá pensase que era algo infantil y tonto. Y si así fuera pondría alguna escusa para irme de allí con dignidad.

- Siempre son más interesantes las que tienen algo de irreal, ya que en la mayoría tienes que escoger entre un ser u otro o entre una leyenda u otra, ¿me equivoco? -aquella respuesta me dejó bastante sorprendida ya que no la esperaba.

- En absoluto. Aunque si no es fantasía ha de haber algo de misterio. Por ejemplo, las historias de Victoria Holt, por mucho que ya sepa con quien se va a quedar, siempre me hacen que me desvíe más por el camino equivocado ya que los hechos que se desarrollan apuntan siempre al inocente. ¿Y quiénes son tus escritores favoritos? -le pregunté tomando asiento en el sofá.

- Stephen King y Hitchcock, en su mayoría, aunque no me importa leer otros autores, ¿Y los tuyos?

- Victoria Holt y Nora Roberts. Tampoco me importa leer otros autores, pero estas dos escritoras me encantan. Stephen King no me gusta nada, aunque no he leído nada de él sé que no me va a gustar.

- Si no lo has leído, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? -preguntó curioso pero con un deje de diversión en los ojos.

- Soy una negada para las historias de miedo. Comencé a leerme uno y a la tercera página lo cerré y lo guardé -dije sonrojada.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No te gustan las historias de miedo? -rió entre dientes.

- A ver, no. Quiero decir, soy la primera que quiere escuchar una historia de miedo sentada alrededor de una hoguera en medio del bosque a la luz de la luna, pero soy incapaz de leer ninguna y menos de ver una película -era algo que había asumido, muy a mi pesar ya que siempre me habían gustado.

- Así que no has visto ninguna película de miedo... Eres toda una heroína, Bella. De verdad. A mí me encantan las películas de miedo, mientras más terroríficas mejor -se mofó y a mí me sacudió un estremecimiento.

Después de hablar de aquel tema hablamos de muchos otros y descubrí que Edward era un hombre con quien podías mantener una conversación culta y discutir sobre temas como el de los libros y no suponer ningún problema. La mayoría de veces acabábamos hablando de nuestro escritores favoritos, ya que daba la casualidad de que las mías era mujeres y los suyos hombres y las historias eran completamente diferentes.

Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que todo lo que hablaba con Edward no lo hablaba con Jacob y eso me inquietaba. Nunca había sido capaz de mantener ese tipo de conversaciones con él, ya que Jacob no era muy partidario de sentarse a leer un buen libro, en cambio Edward sí y podía meterme con él y sus gustos en todo momento sin mayor peligro.

Cada día me iba volviendo más distante con Jacob y más cercana a Edward. Y me daba cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando llegaba a casa después de haber pasado la tarde en casa del vecino aunque sabía que no debería de ir allí. Era un sentimiento contrario. Cada tarde, después de que Jacob se fuera a trabajar me escabullía a casa de Edward. Sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitar el pensar en él constantemente. En lo inteligente que era y lo inocente y tierno que podía llegar a ser. Era como si conectase completamente con él. Y sabía que psicológicamente era así, pero llevé las cosas demasiado tiempo y pronto descubrí que físicamente también nos completábamos.

- Bueno las mujeres somos capaces de mantener dos conversaciones completamente distintas sin desviarnos en absoluto del tema, mientras que los hombres no -decía yo aquel día. No me acuerdo como comenzó la discusión pero el caso es que me estaba divirtiendo.

- Sois más complicadas y difíciles de entender. Cuando decís que estáis bien quiere decir que todo va mal, sí decís que es bonito quiere decir que no os gusta... No se os entiende -se quejó.

- Bueno tú me acabas de demostrar que sí lo haces. Aunque en mi caso es diferente. Si digo que me gusta es que me gusta. Si hay algo que me desagrada lo digo, no tengo pelos en la lengua. Bueno, como sea, no me cambies de tema. Seremos más complicadas pero tenemos la capacidad de hacer muchas cosas a la vez y por lo tanto somos más inteligentes.

- ¡Eh, eso no tiene nada que ver! -dijo riendo.

- ¡Claro que sí! Vosotros poseéis la fuerza y nosotras la inteligencia. Si no ¿cómo es que aguantáis tanto tiempo a nuestro lado, hacéis todo lo que os pedimos, caéis rendidos a nuestros pies y no os separáis de nosotras a no ser que os obliguemos? -abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Sonreí con suficiencia. Lo había dejado mudo.

- Creo que un hombre ha de querer mucho a una mujer para hacer todo eso a la vez -reí ante su tono de derrota. Lo había dejado sin palabras. A Edward, él, que siempre contraatacaba dejándome boquiabierta con sus respuestas.

Cuando paré de reír vi que Edward me miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté sonrojada ante su fija mirada. Levantó una mano y acomodó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

- Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías? -susurró acercándose a mí. No sé porqué no retrocedí ante su cercanía. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y tenía miedo, pero también deseaba que pasara. Llevaba tiempo sin dormir por las noches por culpa de soñar con sus labios sobre los míos, de sus manos recorriéndome entera. Provocándome estremecimientos.

Y pasó. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos dulcemente, con ternura, sin prisas ni presiones. Sus labios eran suaves y fríos y se movían al compás con los míos. Pasó la lengua por mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso a mi boca y yo se lo acepté gustosa. Su boca se movía con la mía cómo si hiciera años que nos besáramos. Pronto el beso cambió de tonalidad y subió de temperatura. Pasó de ser dulce a ser ardiente y puro deseo.

Una de sus manos se posó en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y enterré mis dedos en su cabello. No podía dejar de besarlo, era como una droga. Algo imposible de parar.

Me senté a horcajadas encima de él y lo besé con más pasión. Subió mi camiseta acariciando la piel por donde pasaban sus manos. Jadeé en busca de aire y me mordí el labio ante el estremecimiento de placer que me recorrió la espalda. Sus manos eran tan suaves, dejaban un rastro de ardor allí por donde pasaban. Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida.

- Esto está mal -dije después de estar un rato en silencio. Habíamos hecho el amor dulcemente, y había sido perfecto. Pero no evitaba que un sentimiento de culpabilidad me invadiera ahora que estaba apoyada en su pecho. Edward acariciaba mi pelo relajándome.

- ¿Te arrepientes? -murmuró.

- No -gruñí sentándome-, y me siento horrible por ello -por mis mejillas empezaron a caer miles de lágrimas y me tapé la cara con las manos-. Soy una persona horrible.

- Eso no es cierto -Edward apartó una mano de mi rostro-. Yo soy quien comencé, si alguien tiene la culpa de esto, soy yo -intentó animarme.

- Yo te seguí, Edward. Por una vez en la vida quería hacer lo que realmente anhelaba sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero por no pensar ahora me siento como una cualquiera -grité asqueada.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella, pero... -se quedó en silencio y al ver que no continuaba levanté la mirada y la fijé en la suya. Parecía que en su mente se estaba librando una batalla-. Bella, estoy enamorado de ti. No podía aguantar más. Llevo días soñando contigo y no dejo de pensar en ti. Ocupas cada rincón de mi mente. Sabía que estabas prohibida y me regañaba cada vez que te me aparecías en la mente. Pero hoy... no sé lo que me ha pasado. Lo siento -su tono era suplicante-, no llores, por favor -secó mis lágrimas-. No soporto verte sufrir sabiendo que es por mi culpa.

Enterré la cabeza en su cuello y lo abracé fuertemente.

- No es culpa tuya, yo también lo deseaba. Pero ¿qué pasará con Jacob? No puedo hacerle esto. No se lo merece, Edward. No se lo merece –y volví a llorar.

Después de aquel día seguimos viéndonos, seguimos amándonos, como siempre nos decíamos. ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?! Había echado de mi vida al único hombre que realmente me había amado. Y todo por creer en las promesas de un desgraciado. Pero amaba a ese desgraciado. Y me odiaba por ello, por amarlo y dejar escapar a Jacob. Podría haber cerrado la boca, no haber dicho nada… Pero no. Yo tenía que ser la tonta y pobre ilusa que se cree las palabras de amor más bonitas que había escuchado nunca que salían de un estúpido sin escrúpulos.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? –dije en voz alta tumbándome en la manta y pensando en Jacob y Edward a la vez. Jacob había sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, siempre había estado para mí y yo lo había traicionado de la manera más cruel y despiadada que existía. Esperaba que me odiase con todo su ser porque era lo único que me merecía. Me merecía todo su odio y su rencor y yo me lo tragaría sin decir nada. Esperaba, también, que encontrase alguien que le mereciera, que llegase a su altura. Y que lo amara más que yo. Que, al cabo de unos años, al volver a encontrarnos, me restregara por la cara lo feliz que era con su nueva familia y que, al menos, me lo agradeciera. Sería un gran consuelo.

Escuché ruidos detrás de mí y me recorrió un estremecimiento. Cesaron un momento para volver a aparecer al cabo de unos segundos más fuertes y más rápidos. Me asusté. Sería un animal y a lo mejor, al atacarme, me quedaría inconsciente por culpa del golpe y no me enteraría de mi muerte.

- Bella –escuché que decía la voz más hermosa del planeta detrás de mí. ¿Por qué tenía que venir? ¿Es que no le bastaba con haberme destrozado la vida?- Bella –volvió a decir tocándome un hombro. Me lo quité de encima con una sacudida-. Deja que te explique –me giré furiosa y me levanté.

- ¡¿Qué quieres explicarme, eh?! Que mientras yo me ilusionaba con tus promesas tú te reías de mí con tu novia. ¿Qué no te basta con haberme destrozado la vida que encima quieres verme sufrir? Me merezco muchas cosas, Edward, pero esto no. ¿Sabes la cara que ha puesto esta mañana Jacob cuando le he dicho que no podíamos seguir viviendo juntos, que me había enamorado de otro? No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza. Tenía una mirada vacía y llena de tristeza. No había ni una pizca de odio, ni rencor ni rabia, sino sufrimiento. Sufrimiento por alguien que no lo merece. ¡Y todo por creer en ti! –espeté justo antes de golpearle fuertemente en la mandíbula. El golpe fue tal que casi cae- ¡Te odio! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Te odio!

- Bella –me dijo cogiéndome de los hombros. Intenté resistirme pero era demasiado fuerte-. Bella, mírame –suplicó mas no lo hice y él siguió hablando-. Bella, te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –seguí sin mirarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía me creería sus mentiras-. Bella, Alice es mi hermana no mi novia –y ahí sí que lo miré-. La única mujer que quiero que esté en mi vida eres tú. Nadie más –susurró mirándome fijamente.

- ¿De verdad? –dije dudando un poco de sus palabras.

- De verdad –aseguró.

Nos dimos un beso profundo y cargado de amor y promesas que, estaba segura, se cumplirían.

- Bella –dijo cuando nos separamos. Me apretó contra su cuerpo mientras me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos-. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo y te amaré toda mi vida, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Asentí perdiéndome en su mirada- ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? –me quedé sin respirar cuando analicé lo que me decía.

- ¿Qué? –dije volviendo a la realidad. A lo mejor me lo había imaginado o lo había entendido mal. Era imposible que quisiese casarse conmigo. ¿Me amaba de verdad?

Se separó de mí y clavó una rodilla en el suelo. Sin apartar su mirada de mí sacó una caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió descubriendo un anillo de oro precioso con un pequeño diamante en el medio.

- ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa durante toda la eternidad? Sé que no soy gran cosa, y que tampoco me lo merezco pero sería un gran honor aceptar tu mano –tragó saliva al ver que tardaba unos segundos en contestar.

- Sí –asentí mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas. Me puso el anillo –que me estaba perfecto-, se levantó y me abrazó.

- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la Tierra –me susurró.

- No. Tú me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la Tierra –susurré abrazándolo bien fuerte.

- Te amo –dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

- Y yo a ti –contesté devolviéndole la mirada.

Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de su amor por mí como tampoco de que mi vida, de ahora en adelante, sería más perfecta de lo que ya lo era.


End file.
